


When everything is fine

by MorganaLS



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaLS/pseuds/MorganaLS
Summary: For my wife ♥️
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	When everything is fine




End file.
